(i) Field of Invention
This invention refers to a modular bearing unit that makes it possible to establish any number of bearings operating within the system, as desired, in accordance with the specific needs of each case. Its main purpose is to achieve a reducing effect of variable amplitude, in accordance with the number of bearings operating within the unit.
In addition, the purpose of this invention is to facilitate the coupling between the modules participating in the unit and the coupling of bearings to accessories in each specific case, such as gears, pulleys, etc.
(ii) Description of Related Art
As it is known, a bearing is composed of a bearing shell with two coaxial cylinders between which a ball or roller crown is inserted. The ball or roller crown can rotate freely so that the corresponding element is fixed to the internal cylinder, such as, for example, an axis, while the element that rotates on the axis, such as, for example, a gear, a crown, a plate, etc, is fixed to the external cylinder.
When a bearing is used to carry out the transmission of movement with a multiplier or reduction effect, where the transmission ratio is very high, at least one of the bearings participating in the transmission is subject to high speeds, with a resulting and negative repercussion in the working life of the bearing.
Meanwhile, even though there are bearings or bearing shells in different sizes and with different performances as regards the loads they can support, in practice, there are many situations where it is needed or advisable to coaxially couple more than one bearing shell, in order to avoid overheating effects and improve transmissions, which entails a remarkable complexity in both structural and assembly terms, and which can have a negative effect in terms of costs and maintenance.